Shut Up And Drive
by sleepy-emo
Summary: Haruka is always super pumped after winning a race. What is she going to do with all that extra energy?


**Hey everyone, it's been a while since I've posted any HaruMichi and I've recently rewatched Sailor Moon Crystal III so have some lovely lesbians for your Monday :D**

Adrenaline. That was all Haruka knew when she was driving. The hardness of the steering wheel beneath her hands, the smooth slide of the gear stick as she moved through the gears, the roar of the engine – her own _and_ everyone else's – all set a fire going in her blood from the moment she switched on the ignition. Inside the car it was just her and the steering wheel and she loved it. Nothing could distract her when she was on the road.

Today was no different. Racing against a group of male drivers who probably thought she was a pushover because she was young. Well she would show them. They obviously hadn't heard about her before because if they had those looks of contempt they were throwing her way would have been ones of awe.

She gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, relishing how the leather of her gloves creaked against it as she did. She was a queen and the road was her kingdom. She was so far out in front of the other drivers they didn't matter (not that they mattered anyway but now they were even less of a thought). That is until a particularly devious idea crossed her mind.

 _Lap them... really show them up._

She pressed her foot down on the accelerator and the car began to speed up. With only a few laps to go she knew she could do it. The scenery flashing passed was starting to become even more of a blur that it already had been. The speedometer crept up higher and higher and Haruka could feel her entire body tingling all over. This was what she raced for – the rush of adrenaline that coursed through her veins and made every fibre of her being jolt. Not the fame, not the titles, just the driving.

Looking to the road ahead she could see the backs of the cars coming in last. She had done it, she had nearly done it! She had the time to still do it so she slammed her foot on the accelerator again, after slipping into the next gear up. Her heart hammered in her ears as the colours of the other cars flashed passed her peripheral vision. She smirked to herself, delightfully satisfied that she had not only beaten all the other drivers but lapped them and thoroughly shown them up on top of that.

 _That'll give the crowd something to cheer about._

Crossing the finish line was a surreal experience. She knew that the crowd would be screaming and chanting her name but she heard nothing. It was as if everything in the entire world melted away and all there was was her and the road. It was always like this at the end of a race and it was what Haruka lived for.

As she was driving to the edge of the track, moving out of the way of the other drivers, she spotted something that had the adrenaline sparking again. Standing a little way away, out of any spotlight she might have been in and looking like an absolute vision in a soft blue dress was Michiru.

 _Now that's a sight to make you feel like a winner..._

Haruka took her foot off the accelerator and allowed the car to coast to a stop, blissfully just in front of where Michiru was standing. _Holy shit, she's beautiful!_ Haruka opened the car door, her eyes set on Michiru. As soon as she stepped out of the car she was bombarded by camera flashes and microphones as journalists flocked but she paid them no mind at all. All she could think about was the vision in front of her.

"Later," she firmly told one of the journalists, brushing passed them in an attempt to get to what she wanted... what she needed, Michiru pulling her like a magnet.

"Hi..." Michiru just about managed to say as Haruka reached her before Haruka's lips were on hers.

Cameras flashed all around them as Michiru melted into the kiss, reaching up to grab the collar of Haruka's jacket. Haruka's fingers tangled in Michiru's hair as she slipped her tongue passed Michiru's open lips, relishing the soft little whimper from the back of her lover's throat. It was too bold, too daring in front of so many people but Haruka couldn't care less. All she cared about was how Michiru felt pressed against her.

One of her hands left Michiru's hair so that she could wrap her arm around Micharu's waist and pull her closer. Their lips never left one another's until, finally they broke apart for air. Haruka pressed her forehead to Michiru's, looking into her eyes and loving the blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Hey you," Haruka said grinning down at her.

"Hey you," Michiru said, a smile of her own playing about her lips. "Congratulations on your win."

"Thanks," Haruka said. She was completely blind to the camera flashes still going on around them, all she could see was Michiru.

"What are you staring at?" Michiru asked, her smile quirking up into a smirk.

"Just you," Haruka replied before leaning down and kissing Michiru softly once more. This kiss was much more chaste; sweet and romantic and with much less of the fire that it had had before.

"Don't you have interviews you need to do?" Michiru asked as they pulled away from each other a second time.

"They can wait for me a little longer," Haruka replied. "Wanna stay here with you some more."

"Good," Michiru said. "I'm not quite ready to hand you over just yet."

The world continued around them but neither paid it any attention. All they could see was each other and all they cared about was each other. Michiru used the hold she had on Haruka's jacket to pull her into another wonderful kiss.

* * *

The rigmarole of interviews was a pain in the arse. After you've done one of these you've done a hundred and Haruka had done so many now she didn't even have to think about the answers anymore. She had stolen the show – not only by winning but by passionately kissing her girlfriend on national television and there was a lot of speculation about who Michiru was beginning to fly around because _of course_ sports journalists don't pay attention to the world of classical music and had no idea who she was.

Haruka was firm with her answers about Michiru and their relationship, saying that part of her life was private (although after that kiss saying that almost felt like a lie now). It was easy to turn the questions back to the race (no matter how determined the interviewers were to make it about Michiru) but her mind was on Michiru the entire time.

Michiru stood at the back of the room, away from the gaze of everyone (despite being one of the stars of the show), her eyes on Haruka as well. There was something about the way she was looking at her that made Haruka's heart flutter. She was still pumped from winning the race and the kiss and she still had so much excess energy coursing through her, making her skin tingle and her blood roar.

She just so happened to look up at the wrong (or right depending on how she chose to look at it) time and locked eyes with Michiru once again. This time her eyes flickered down to Michiru's lips when she saw the tiniest movement. Michiru's perfect tongue ran along her bottom lip before disappearing from the room, the movement too slow to be anything other than deliberate. Her heart stopped and she knew that she needed to take Michiru home that instance.

"No further questions," she said, promptly getting to her feet and leaving the stage. This only prompted more camera flashing and more questions being shouted at her but Haruka was done with it. She was totally and completely one hundred percent fucking down with it. What she wanted was to get Michiru home and in their bed as soon as possible.

She barely paid attention to anyone she walked passed, all she cared about was getting to Michiru. The corridors were a maze but she eventually found her, standing outside the entrance to one of the changing rooms. Still looking like an absolute vision Michiru smiled and Haruka felt her heart melt.

"You all done?" Michiru asked when Haruka approached.

"Yeah," Haruka replied. "Finally."

"So what do you want to do now?" Michiru asked, the corners of her lips quirking up slightly again.

"I think I want to take you home, strip you naked and fuck you till your screaming," Haruka said leaning in close so that she could whisper in Michiru's ear. Michiru teased her bottom lip between her teeth.

"Then take me home."

* * *

Neither of them said much on the drive home, both were too filled with tension and wound too tightly to say anything. Every time Haruka had to change gear her hand brushed Michiru's knee, whether deliberate or not she wasn't sure but it kept happening. It wasn't as if Michiru was complaining at all though.

By the time they finally got home Haruka was practically tingling all over. No sooner were they through the door then Haruka had Michiru pressed up against the wall, kissing her furiously. It was all passion, wandering hands and tangling tongues. Michiru's fingers sunk into Haruka's hair, pulling her closer, while Haruka's hands found purchase on Michiru's hips, gripping her tightly and pressing their bodies together.

"You're so beautiful," Haruka said, her voice muffled as she began to press kisses down Michiru's neck. "How did I get so lucky to find you?"

Michiru giggled, leaning her head back and giving Haruka more of her neck to lavish kisses on. "I often wonder the same thing."

"Every time I see you I just want you," Haruka said, her fingers gripping Michiru's hips. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"You said that already," Michiru laughed.

"Doesn't mean it's any less true," Haruka said, pressing another kiss to Michiru's lips.

"So are you," Michiru said.

Haruka pulled back so that she could look into Michiru's eyes and for a second the world stopped again. All she could see was the most beautiful woman in the world and she couldn't help but lean in for another sweet kiss. _This right here_ , she thought to herself, _this is totally and utterly perfect._

"I love you," she said as she pulled back.

"I love you too," Michiru said. "So are you going to do anything with me or was that all talk at the stadium?"

And just like that the fire was back and Haruka's lips were on Michiru's again, kissing her hungrily. She relished the soft little moans that sounded from the back of Michiru's throat as Haruka took her bottom lip and dragged her teeth over it. It was like music to her ears, she wanted to keep pulling those lovely sounds from Michiru until everything falling from her lips was a crescendo of screams, pleas and begs.

"You're such a tease," Haruka said.

"Then do something about it," Michiru smirked.

"Oh I intend to," Haruka replied before diving in for another kiss, this time letting her hands wander down to the bottom of Michiru's dress. A gasp left Michiru's lips as Haruka's hand slipped underneath the hem, her fingers brushing against the inside of Michiru's thigh.

The sounds that were flowing from Michiru's lips as Haruka's fingers slipped into her underwear were beautiful and made Haruka's gut coil. A moan of Haruka's own left the back of her throat as her fingers slipped further and she realised just how wet Michiru was. Without even thinking she hooked her fingers underneath the top of Michiru's underwear and pulled them down her hips.

"Haruka..." Michiru gasped, her voice breathy and beautiful. "We shouldn't... not here... the door..."

Haruka responded by sinking to her knees and pulling Michiru's underwear down with her. When they were at her ankles Michiru stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor, and Haruka stood, grabbing the top of Michiru's thighs and tugging her closer. Michiru seemed to take the hint as she allowed Haruka to lift her off the floor and wrapped her legs around Haruka's waist as she did.

Lips pressed and fingers clutched as Haruka carried Michiru up to their bedroom. One of Michiru's hands slipped down as far as she dared to begin undoing the buttons on Haruka's shirt. All she wanted was to get down to skin as quickly as possible. Everything was seeped in Haruka and the way her lips felt against her neck.

Haruka pushed the bedroom door open with her hip, still clutching Michiru to her. She loved the feeling of having Michiru in her arms, pressed against her body but it was about to get so much better with what she had planned. Feeling blindly with one hand Haruka found the edge of a dressing table and sat Michiru down on top of it. She reached behind Michiru and slowly tugged down the zip of her dress, keeping her lips against her lover's neck the entire time.

"H... Haruka!" Michiru gasped as Haruka's teeth scrapped over her collar bone.

"Yes beautiful?" Haruka asked as she stopped to slip the dress off Michiru's shoulders, letting it pool around her waist. This gave her more skin to lavish kisses on which she took full advantage of, her lips travelling further and further down Michiru's body.

"Don't stop!" Michiru groaned, her fingers sinking into Haruka's hair again as she pulled down one of the cups of Michiru's bra, exposing a nipple. Haruka swirled her tongue around it, teasing it into a hardened peak as her hand reached up the back and found the clasp.

"Don't worry," she said with a teasing grin as she snapped the clasp open with one hand, "I don't intend to."

Making sure that her fingers brushed Michiru's skin the whole way down, Haruka slipped Michiru's bra off. She tossed it carelessly over her shoulder before turning her attention back to Michiru's nipple again. The moans and gasps spilling from Michiru's lips were beautiful, especially when Haruka's teeth scrapped over her nipple. Haruka smirked against her skin, trailing her kisses further down Michiru's chest and stomach.

Pulling back suddenly Haruka grabbed Michiru's knees and forcefully pushed Michiru's legs apart. The resulting gasp only spurred her on. She began running the tip of her tongue up the inside of Michiru's thigh, pushing the bottom of her dress up until she reached her cunt. Her head was spinning, her entire body tingling with desire as she leaned forward and gave Michiru a long, sensual lick.

The fingers in her hair tightened as her tongue began to swirl around Michiru's clit. She could feel Michiru trembling beneath her as her tongue continued its relentless assault, flicking over her clit and dipping down to tease and taste her. Michiru bucked her hips up into Haruka's face, desperate to chase that feeling.

"Haruka," she groaned softly. "Oh my god, Haruka, I'm so close, don't stop."

Her words were like a gift from heaven and made Haruka speed up the motions of her tongue. With one hand she reached up to grope one of Michiru's breast, relishing the feeling of it between her fingers, while with the other she worked open the button and zip of her trousers. Slipping her hand inside both them and her own underwear she began to stroke herself in time with her ministrations on Michiru.

She moaned against Michiru's cunt as the pleasure of touching herself coupled with having Michiru against her tongue, the taste of her skin and how warm she felt. The vibrations seemed to drive Michiru wild and she began to buck her hips up harder into Haruka's face. Haruka's own fingers were on herself, determined that they would cum together. It was almost all too much for her and as she felt Michiru still beneath her she tipped over the edge as well.

She continued her assault with both her tongue against Michiru and her fingers against herself so that they both rode out their pleasure. Finally she felt Michiru still underneath her completely and she pulled back to press a heated kiss to her lover's lips.

"Hey," she panted.

"Hey," Michiru replied in kind.

"Enjoy yourself?"

"Of course," Michiru said with a grin. "You?"

"Always."

"Good," Michiru said.

"Want to take this over to the bed?" Haruka asked.

"Ready for round two are you?" Michiru smirked.

"Maybe."

"Then yes please," Michiru moaned happily as she laced her fingers in Haruka's hair again and pulled her into another kiss. She slipped her tongue passed Haruka's lips and groaned as she tasted herself on Haruka's tongue. _This right now_ , she thought to herself, _this is perfect and I'm never letting her go._

Haruka helped Michiru down from the dressing table and set her down on slightly shaking legs. Michiru let her dress fall to the floor before going to flop down on their bed. Haruka shucked off the rest of her clothes, leaving them on the floor where they lay before going to join her. Almost as soon as she was down Michiru snuggled close to her, her head on Haruka's shoulder and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Well that was a fun way to blow off some steam," she giggled, pressing a kiss to Haruka's neck.

"I'll say," Haruka agreed.

"Are you going to do that every time you win a race," Michiru asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Probably," Haruka said with a slick grin.


End file.
